Toute vérité n'est pas bonne a dire
by Asrial
Summary: Petite fête au sanctuaire 10 ans après la fin d'hades. Tout le monde a grandit, vieillit, et certains posent même des questions qu'il aurait mieux valut laisser dans le flou artistique : Comment diable les bronzes ont-il pu démolir les ors ? Spoil : SSG


La Vérité sur la Guerre du Sanctuaire

Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

Titre : Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada  
Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : PG-13

Couples : Un nombre certain et pas des plus usités à part mon habituel Shion X Shura

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Note bis : La fic se passe dix ans après la fin de la guerre avec Hadès

Note ter : la couleur des cheveux des persos est ici celle de l'anime (vous comprendrez plus bas l'intérêt de cette précision)

Note quarte: Spoiler pour Saint Seiya Episode G

WARNING : SEIYA ET SAORI SEXUES INSIDE !

"- Thémis ! Viens ici !"

Saori Kido, PDG de la Kido Corp. , Déesse de la Guerre de son état, vétérane d'un nombre incalculable de guerres et dernière réincarnation en date d'Athéna profitait pour la première fois en des millénaire des joies de la maternité.  
Enfin… Pour l'instant, c'était plutôt de ses galères.

La jeune femme de vingt trois ans tout juste tentait sans grand succès de récupérer le petit démon qui lui servait de fille ainée.

L'enfant détestait définitivement aller au bain et avait profité d'une courte inattention de sa mère pour filer en douce, toute nue et mouillée, à travers le manoir Kido.

"- Et bien, où allez vous, jeune demoiselle." Résonna une voix grondeuse dans le couloir.

"- IKKI ! ATTRAPE-LA !"

Le chevalier de bronze avait déjà juché la fille de sa déesse sur son épaule

"- Elle déteste l'eau hein…Bonjour Saori."

Le jeune homme, habillé avec un costume anthracite une demi-taille trop petite, se permit un sourire en coin.

"- Ca ne se fait pas de se balader toute nue quand on est une jolie fille." Gronda-t-il la gamine de cinq ans à peine.

La petite gloussa sans se départir de son sourire.

De tous ces tontons, il n'y en avait que deux dont elle craignait la colère et aucun n'était le phénix.

"- Bonjour tonton poulet !"

Le chevalier de bronze soupira.

Encore cinq ans plus tôt, il aurait été ulcéré par les paroles de la petite mais l'entrée dans l'âge adulte lui avait été salutaire. Il s'était détendu et avait même été jusqu'à gagner un humour a la con et très noir qui faisait le délice du chevalier du cancer lorsqu'Ikki allait passer un peu de temps au Sanctuaire: ils avaient le même.

Qu'il se soit trouvé une compagne, ait fait des études et dirige actuellement la branche japonaise des PFG étaient assez pour lui avoir prouvé qu'il n'était pas au-delà de tout espoir de sauvetage.

"- Fait attention pitchounette, sinon, je te livre en pâture a mon frère." Menaça Ikki.

La petite ravala son rire, immédiatement inquiète.

"- Tu ferais pas ça hein ?"

La peur que la petite et son jeune frère avait de Shun étaient en passe de devenir proverbiales.

"- Mais pourquoi as-tu peur de lui comme ca ?"

Saori récupéra sa gamine pour aller la remettre au bain.  
Ikki suivit le mouvement.

"- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont peur de Shun comme ca. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était méchant ou cruel !"

Bien au contraire même. Et les petits n'avaient jamais eut le moindre complexe à faire l'escalade de la face nord du DeathMask, au grand désespoir du chevalier d'or dans l'impossibilité tactique de se venger des deux gnomes qui l'adoraient passionnément.

Thémis claironnait même à qui voulait l'entendre que quand elle serait grande, elle épouserait le chevalier du cancer.

Aphrodite ne semblait pas se lasser d'entendre la petite promettre ça.

C'était beau de voir la fille d'une déesse vierge –techniquement c'était bien toujours le cas- se jurer d'avoir quelque chose dont elle ne verrait jamais la queue, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Le Cancer était corps et âme dévoué au Poisson.  
Ca aussi c'était connu.

Comme toujours, Ikki détailla le visage de l'enfant dont sa mère lavait les cheveux roux flamboyant.

Comme pour son frère, il y avait une chance sur dix neuf qu'elle soit sa gamine.

Lorsqu'Athéna avait exprimé à Sheena et Marine son envie d'être maman à son tour après avoir vu le tour de taille des deux femmes chevaliers s'arrondir, un grand vent de panique avait traversé le sanctuaire.

Une déesse VIERGE ne pouvait PAS être mère. C'était une impossibilité technique….Jusqu'a ce que Camus se renseigne et ne sorte l'idée du siècle de sa manche : la FIVETE (1)

Avec ca, la déesse restait vierge puisque aucun mâle ne l'approcherait.

Tout le monde avait trouvé l'idée excellente jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna ai une autre idée formidable : trouver un géniteur.

Et ils avaient TOUS été de corvée de don.

A l'arrivée, aucun, pas même Saori non plus que son gynéco ne savait qui étaient les pères des deux petits. S'en était même devenu un jeu entre les ors et les bronzes de surveiller les deux bambins dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice sur les géniteurs des gosses. Certains espéraient, d'autres non.

Ikki, lui, était partagé.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait avoir un vrai lien avec les deux monstres qui faisaient régner la terreur dans le manoir Kido. Et il ne pouvait même pas reprocher à Saori d'être laxiste avec les deux petits, ils étaient simplement les enfants de leur mère et de leurs pères, quels qu'ils soient.

A cinq ans, Thémis montrait déjà un cosmos tout à fait satisfaisant et il avait surprit quelques jours plus tôt Jason à téléporter son nounours dans son berceau après l'avoir fait tomber.

"- Tu peux me passer la serviette ?"

Ikki donna la serviette de bain à la déesse sans un mot.

Même si son caractère s'était assouplit depuis qu'il s'était installé chez sa compagne, il ne serait jamais un grand bavard.

Une fois l'enfant propre, sèche et habillée, Saori laissa la petite à son tonton d'adoption pour aller préparer son fils.

Jason avait à peine huit mois mais ses yeux verts brillants d'intelligence enregistraient déjà tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

"- Tonton Ikki ?"

"- Mm ?"

"- On va où ?"

"- Ta mère ne vous a pas dit ?"

La petite secoua la tête, envoyant voler sa tresse si fort qu'elle se la prit dans le nez.

"- Mé !"

Amusé, Ikki refit la tresse plus bas sur la nuque de l'enfant.

"- Nous allons au Sanctuaire."

"- OUAIII !!"

La petite adorait positivement tous ses tontons.

"- Ca fera dix ans demain que la guerre contre ton grand oncle Hadès est finie, alors on va faire un grand pique nique tous ensemble pour fêter ca." Expliqua encore Phénix.

Thémis en battit des mains avec joie.  
Elle adorait aussi les pique nique.  
A part son énergie excessive, on pouvait dire d'elle qu'elle était une bonne petite…  
Juste épuisante...

"- Baba !"

"- Bonjour aussi Jason."

Le bébé agita ses petites menottes à six doigts vers le chevalier de bronze.

Ikki le prit dans ses bras.

"- Tatsumi !!"

Le vieux majordome finit de poser les valises devant la porte du manoir avant de répondre à sa jeune maitresse.

La décision de la jeune femme d'avoir des enfants l'avait ravi. Prendre soin d'une troisième génération de Kido était une bénédiction pour lui, même si ceux là seraient encore plus difficiles à protéger d'eux même que Saori.

"- La voiture est prête ?"

"- Oui oui. Il n'y a plus qu'à porter les valises et…"

"- Je m'en charge." Proposa Seiya en passant la porte.

Pour lui aussi les dix ans écoulés avaient fait merveille. Ou plus exactement, son épouse avait fait des merveilles. Miho avait eut assez de poigne pour extirper les manières de sale gamin du chevalier de bronze et le transformer en adulte fonctionnel.

S'il n'avait pas émis le désir de reprendre des études comme Ikki, Shun et Shiryu, il ne s'en sortait quand même pas trop mal en éducateur à l'orphelinat.

C'était par lui à présent que passaient les orphelins qui avaient une chance de devenir des chevaliers.  
Athéna avait aussi revu les méthodes d'enrôlements.

Ca ne servait à rien de traumatiser de pauvres gamins. Il était bien plus productif qu'ils arrivent au Sanctuaire avec enthousiasme et désir de réussite que terrassé de peur et désireux uniquement de retourner d'où ils venaient.  
Le taux de mortalité s'en trouvait diminué d'autant.

Le jeune homme attrapa les valises pour les enfourner dans le coffre de la limo qui devait les conduire au petit aéroport privé où attendait le jet Kido.

"- On attend quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"- Juste Shun à prendre a son travail. Bonjour Seiya." Demanda Ikki avant de poser Thémis sur son siège enfant pendant qu'Athéna installait Jason dans son siège bébé.

"- Salut Ikki."

Tatsumi se mit au volant.

La déesse et les deux chevaliers s'installèrent dans la voiture qui démarra tranquillement.

"- Shiryu et Hyoga nous retrouvent là-bas ?"

Ikki hocha la tête.  
Bizarrement, c'était lui qui avait le plus de contact avec ses quatre autres frères. En même temps, il était celui qui se déplaçait le plus.  
Son téléphone portable sonna soudain.  
Il le sortit de la poche intérieure de son veston avant de grimacer et de l'éteindre.

"- Un problème ?"

"- Mes subordonnés qui ne savent visiblement pas ce que "vacances" veut dire.

"- Dans ta branche, c'est plutôt étonnant !"

"- La mort ne prend jamais de repos, Seiya."

"- Je crois que je le sais aussi bien que toi." Plaisanta Pégase avant un petit rire désabusé pour lui-même.

"- Shiryu est déjà au Sanctuaire. Il porte l'armure de la balance à mi temps en attendant que l'élève de Dokho soit tout a fait prêt" Reprit Ikki. "Quand a Hyoga…. Qui sait ce que fait Hyoga pendant ses absences ?"

Le Cygne s'était fait une profession de parcourir le monde à pied en prenant des photos.

Il état devenu l'un des meilleurs photographes de guerre de la décennie. Sans doute à cause de toutes les batailles qu'il avait lui-même affronté. Son plus grand rêve à présent était de recevoir un jour le prix Pulitzer.  
Au rythme où ses photos se vendaient, il y parviendrait sans doute un jour. Plusieurs de ses clichés avaient fait la Une du Times et de Life deux ans plus tôt, pendant la guerre qui avait opposée deux micro pays est-européen.

"- Toujours pas remit de sa rupture ?"

Ikki se raidit un peu.

La courte liaison que son petit frère et le Cygne avaient entretenu s'était achevée sur un gâchis formidable.

Hyoga n'avait pu accepter que Shun rompe avec lui et encore moins pour un chevalier d'or.

Une pile honorable de vaisselle avait été brisée, des mots durs échangés et même quelques coups avaient volés.

A la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, Ikki était resté imperturbable.

Il n'en pensait pas moins et des envies de Cygne rôtit l'avaient poursuivit pendant quelques temps mais ce n'était pas à lui de venir mettre les pieds dans le plat et de remuer les orteils dedans… Sans compter que son frère était bien assez grand et occupé pour se débrouiller tout seul.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand manoir d'aspect un peu sombre pour embarquer Shun.

Le jeune homme était presque aussi grand que son frère à présent. Et s'il n'était pas aussi large et de loin, il n'était plus l'adolescent efféminé de la décennie passée. Ho certes, il restait fin et délicat, mais une certaine virilité tranquille exsudait de chacun de ses gestes. Il n'avait pas passé des années auprès de Shaka, Camus et surtout Shion pour rien.

Quand en plus il aurait terminé le dernier stage que le pope lui avait imposé dans l'établissement derrière les lourdes grilles en fer forgé, il serait officiellement pope adjoint.

Ca laissait toujours Ikki perplexe.

Voir son bébé frère, fragile et faible s'être transformé en un jeune homme charmeur, sur de lui et indéniablement joueur avec tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui tomber entre les mains était perturbant.

Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec Shion d'ailleurs.  
Son frère refusait catégoriquement de lui dire ce qui se passait là ou il travaillait actuellement et cette maison, la "Mansion Heather"(2) l'inquiétait un peu

"- Bonsoir tout le monde !"

Le jeune chevalier d'Andromède se coula dans la voiture avant de saluer une femme sur le trottoir. La dame, habillée avec une robe longue et un corset des plus seyants lui sourit avant de le saluer de la main.

"- Bonne soirée, Lady."

"- Bonne soirée Shun. Je t'attends dans une semaine."

"- Oui, bien sur…"

La dame scruta rapidement Ikki et Saori qui se sentirent mit à nus en un instant.  
Cette femme était impressionnante de charisme.

Ils comprenaient mieux d'où venait la transformation de Shun sur les deux dernières années.

"- Bonjour Thémis."

La petite fille se cacha à moitié derrière sa peluche.

"- B'jour."

Shun soupira doucement.

Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi la petite avait peur de lui.

"- L'avion est à quelle heure ?"

"- Dans une trentaine de minutes."

"- Bien."

Le futur grand pope sourit à son grand frère, une partie de son innocence revenant à la charge.

"- Et toi, grand frère ? Quand pourrais-je jouer les tontons ?

Ikki rosit un peu.

"- Je…J'en sais rien…"

"- J'espère que tu te concentre bien dessus !"

Le pauvre Phénix rougit plus encore avant que le rire d'Athéna ne lui sauve la vie.

"- Arrête Shun, tu sais combien tu le mets mal à l'aise quand tu le titille comme ca…"

"- C'est ce qui est amusant, Déesse…Et toi Seiya ?"

Pégase haussa les épaules.

"- Dès que Miho estimera que c'est le bon moment.

Il était très content de la presque liberté qu'il avait encore mais ne redoutait pas l'arrivée de gamins dans sa vie non plus.

Il fallait donner le temps au temps….

"- Nous arrivons."

Tatsumi aida le petit groupe à embarquer puis s'occupa des formalités pendant que l'avion s'approchait du bout de la piste.

Onze heure de vols et ils seraient a Athènes.

Le soleil indiquait le milieu de la matinée lorsque Milo renvoya ses trois apprentis à leur baraquement.

"- SAGA !!"

Une fois débarrassé de ses élèves, il courut rejoindre l'ainé des gémeaux qui montait vers le temple du Pope.

Saga attendit son frère or.

"- Tu t'en sort avec eux ?"

"- D'ici six mois, j'aurais un successeur désigné pour quand je prendrais ma retraite.

"- Il serait temps !!"

Milo grogna.

Saga et Kannon avaient formés une vingtaine de chevaliers en dix ans, ce qui n'avait pas été sans conséquence.

A présent proches de la quarantaine, les jumeaux avaient les mêmes pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux et les mêmes tempes grisonnantes.

Ce n'était pas leur corps qui lâchaient devant l'âge, juste l'angoisse causé par les deux équipes de foot dont ils avaient du s'occuper de leur petite enfance a leur adolescence.

"- Tout le monde n'a pas pour habitude de gérer une colonie de vacances." Grommela un peu le Scorpion.

Depuis dix ans, il n'y avait guère qu'Aldébaran qui n'avait pas cherché de successeur.  
Non…Lui, il l'avait produit.

Marié avec Sheena sur un coup de tête, leur petite famille s'était vite agrandie au point de presque rivaliser avec l'équipe et demi de rugby du troisième.  
Sur le lot de rejeton, un en particulier, l'ainée des filles, avait obtenu son rang de futur chevalier d'or alors qu'elle était encore en couche.

La petite avait prit appuie sur le caisson de l'armure de son père pour faire ses premiers pas debout.  
L'armure s'était ouverte pour elle, la laissant hurlante de peur sur le sol. Elle était tombée sur le sol à cause de la grande boite qui s'était cassée sous ses yeux après tout ! Et son papa ne cessait de leur répéter a sa fratrie et elle que son armure était très importante.

Saga haussa les épaules.

"- Tu t'es encore fait chasser de chez toi ?" Sourit soudain Milo.

L'ainé des ors de cette génération rosit légèrement.

"- Ha ca va !"

Son frère et Mu était souvent particulièrement bruyant dans leurs ébats. Ce qui aurait été sans conséquence si les deux hommes s'étaient montrés un minimum miséricordieux et avaient réservés leurs élans amoureux pour la nuit où Saga était avec son propre compagnon, mais le second gémeau et le bélier n'avaient pas cette délicatesse. De fait, ils chassaient régulièrement Saga de chez lui à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.  
Saga n'avait rien d'un teneur de chandelle.

Le scorpion gloussa doucement.

"- J'arrête de t'embêter… Je voulais juste savoir quand Athéna doit arriver."

"- Tu n'as pas demandé à Camus ?"

"- Tu sais très bien qu'il passe tout son temps au palais du Pope." Soupira Milo.

Camus avait été le premier à prendre sa retraite.

Il avait formé un élève pendant cinq ans, l'avait estimé bon pour le service avant de lui laisser le temple et l'armure du Verseau pour venir s'installer dans celui de Milo.

Si Milo en avait été ravit, il avait quand même appréhendé la réaction de Shion. Heureusement, le pope avait donné son accord. Du moment que toutes les maisons étaient remplis, peu lui importait par qui !

A présent, Camus se contentait d'aider Shion avec la paperasse et de jouer les maitres d'école avec les apprentis.

Il s'était lancé dans un ronflée mémorable lorsqu'il avait constaté que certains chevaliers en exercices ne savaient ni lire ni écrire.

Une fois a la retraite, il s'était fait profession de jouer les instituteurs avec tous les enfants du Sanctuaire et tous les chevaliers et gardes qui souhaitaient apprendre.  
S'il avait été facile de récupérer tous les petits au moins une heure par jour malgré les protestations de leurs maitres, il lui avait été plus dur d'attirer les adultes.

Ce n'était que lorsque Shaka était venu assister le premier a un cours que les choses s'étaient décantées. Si quelqu'un comme le chevalier de la vierge pouvait mettre son orgueil dans sa poche avec son mouchoir par-dessus, tout le monde le pouvait.

Ce n'est que plus tard que Shaka avait avoué qu'il savait très bien lire merci beaucoup…Mais uniquement l'indou et le sanskrit.  
Au moins, après les cours de Camus, il pouvait à présent déchiffrer les menus de restauration rapide d'Athènes lorsqu'il voulait se faire livrer une pizza.

Quelques temps plus tard, c'était DeathMask qui avait prit sa retraite pour investir le douzième Temple du zodiaque.

Lui aussi avait trouvé un élève.  
Encore traumatisé par ce que lui avait subit, il ne l'avait pas choisit petit.

Il avait repéré un apprenti prometteur de déjà treize ans, l'avait embarqué dans son temple, l'avait posé devant son armure et avait attendu.

L'armure s'étant ouverte pour l'adolescent, il n'avait plus manqué que deux ans d'entrainement avec l'aide d'Aphro et de Saga pour que le gamin endosse définitivement l'armure du Cancer.  
Shion avait d'ailleurs largement approuvé la méthode.  
L'adolescent avait été un peu choqué par tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur la mort, mais pas traumatisé aux limites de la folie et même un peu plus loin comme DM.

C'était la différence entre apprendre son art à quatorze ans et l'apprendre à six…

Bon, l'argent qui s'était occupé de l'adolescent pendant sept ans avait un peu gueulé mais Shion l'avait très vite fait taire.

Le maitre comme le pope savaient très bien que l'adolescent n'aurait jamais endossé d'armure de bronze.

En faire un simple garde aurait été du gâchis.

Ce qui avait poussé une nouvelle réflexion.

Si certains n'arrivaient pas à endosser l'armure pour laquelle on les entrainait, c'était peut-être simplement qu'elle ne leur convenait pas.  
Depuis, Shion imposait une rotation aux jeunes qui ne s'accordaient pas à l'armure qui leur était pressentie.  
Avec cette méthode, une douzaine de nouvelles armures avaient trouvés de nouveaux porteurs. Ho bien sur, il restait un déchet conséquent parmi les apprentis, mais au moins n'avaient-ils plus l'impression d'avoir été brimés et toutes les ressources potentielles étaient utilisées.

Rien que du bénéfice donc…

Saga et Milo montèrent tranquillement jusqu'au palais du pope en saluant leurs collègues au passage.

La plus part étaient très occupés à entrainer leurs élèves.

"- Aphrodite ? DM ?"

"- Ho, bonjour. Chevalier Saga, Chevalier Milo…"

"- Bonjour Sunhilde."

La jeune fille sourit derrière son masque.

Elle était l'apprentie d'Aphrodite depuis sept ans à présent et seul le manque d'envie de son maitre pour prendre sa retraite l'éloignait encore de l'armure des Poissons qu'elle portait de temps en temps lorsque son maitre préférait paresser au lit avec son compagnon.

Suédoise comme son maitre, elle n'avait absolument pas son teint de lait, bien au contraire. La peau noire héritée de ses parents nigérians, elle peinait du haut de ses seize ans à faire rentrer tous ses attributs dans l'armure de son maitre. Les armures étaient auto adaptable à leurs porteurs jusqu'à une certaine limite mais tant qu'elle ne serait pas confirmée dans son futur rôle de chevalier d'or, cette adaptation serait des plus limitée.

"- Ton maitre est là ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête, envoyant voler en tout sens la multitude de petites tresses qui lui arrivaient à la taille.

"- Non, il est au Palais avec maitre DM. Le pope les a fait mander pour l'aider avec le pique nique de ce midi."

"- Et tu restes là toute seule à t'ennuyer ?"

La jeune fille rougit derrière son masque.

"- Pas toute seule hein ?" S'amusa encore Milo.

Il avait entendu des rumeurs d'amourette entre la jeune fille et l'un des apprentis d'Ayoros.

"- Je crois que le Pope appréciera de l'aide supplémentaire." Finit par dévier Sunhilde.

Amusé, Saga empêcha Milo d'en remettre une couche.

"- Allez, vient donc, insecte piqueur. Sinon ton Camus va se poser des questions.

Milo en oublia immédiatement toute répartie cinglante pour se mettre à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Saga écarta les bras avec amusement avant de le suivre, poursuivit par le rire chaud de la jeune fille.

L'amour du Verseau et du Scorpion était si proverbial qu'il était devenu une référence pour la jeune génération. Pour les tous petits, on ne jouait plus au papa et à la maman, on jouait au camus et au Milo.

Le tout faisait soupirer fortement Camus et amusait follement Milo.

C'était chou à défaut d'autre chose.

"- Ha ! Vous voila !" Se félicita Shion lorsque Saga et Milo entrèrent dans le temple.

"- Vous nous aviez demandé ?"

"- Non, mais je pensais bien que vous n'alliez pas tarder." Sourit le pope

Avec les années, il s'était détendu et avait laissé tomber les robes de chambre et les casque de hoquet sauf pour les grandes occasions. Vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'un chemise rouge sang, il donnait un coup de main à un Camus comme toujours maitre en la cuisine.

Personne ne disputait son rôle de chef cuisinier au français.  
Non seulement c'était dans ses gènes, mais supporter ses commentaires acerbes sur la qualité du menu lorsqu'on ne le laissait pas faire était des plus insupportables. Le pire étant qu'il avait plus souvent qu'à son tour totalement raison.

Aussi, DM, Aphrodite, Shura, Shion et Ayoros jouaient-ils les marmitons pour l'ex chevalier du verseau reconvertit en prof de primaire.

Avant même d'avoir pu refuser d'aider dans la grande cuisine, Saga et Milo se retrouvèrent affublés d'un tablier, les cheveux nattés et affublés d'une toque et les mains dans l'évier pour les décontaminer.

"- Et quand vous serez propre, Milo, je te laisse préparer les crevettes pour la salade de riz ? Elles sont dans le frigo de droite."

"- Oui mon Camus…"

Le Scorpion connaissait trop son français pour protester une fois en cuisine.

Enfin…A moins qu'il ne veuille manger que de la paille bouillie pendant quelques jours. Et dans la bouche de Camus, ce n'était pas une veine menace. Une fois, il avait VRAIMENT préparé de la paille bouillie à ses collègues après une engueulade particulièrement salée où il avait été question des habitudes matrimoniales du couple Scorpion/Verseau.

"- Athéna arrive quand ?" Redemanda Milo.

"- Tout à l'heure, vers onze heures." Prévint Shion avant de déposer un rapide baiser dans le cou de Shura qui s'empourpra un peu.

Même après sept ans de vie commune, le capricorne était toujours aussi troublé par les marques d'affection publique du pope.

"- Shion, un peu de tenue tu veux ?" Souffla le capricorne.

Le pope s'éloigna avec un sourire sous le regard amusé de ses jeunes collègues.

Camus reprit gentiment sa brigade en main pour mettre tout le monde au travail.

Ils avaient de quoi nourrir plus de quatre cents personnes à préparer….

Heureusement, au fur et a mesure de l'avancement de la matinée, ors, argents, bronzes et gardes viendrait les aider.

Il faudrait bien ca pour préparer assez pour le grand pique nique sur la plage qui aurait lieu peu après.

Shiryu posa le coffre de son armure près de celle de son maitre.  
Ils n'étaient pas en retard, c'était déjà ca.

"- Tout le monde doit être chez Shion." Remarqua Dokho en posant son chapeau de paille.

Le jeune bronze haussa les épaules avant de passer une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs.

A la naissance de son premier fils, il les avait coupés après qu'il eut constaté la gêne qu'ils représentaient lorsqu'on s'occupait d'enfants en bas âge. De longs cheveux étaient une invite bien trop irrésistible pour un petit.

Entre se les faire tirer, les voir régulièrement trainer dans les résidus de couche sale et les couper, le dragon n'avait pas réfléchit longtemps.

Maintenant, il s'était fait a avoir du papier de verre sur la nuque.

Au début ca l'avait gêné de ne plus avoir de poids sur le crane. Mais avec le temps...Sans compter que Shunrei le préférait comme ca.

"- Tu rêves ?"

Le bronze rosit avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Je m'étonne juste que Lee-Anne n'ai pas insistée pour venir avec nous, c'est tout."

Le caractère de la compagne de la balance était aussi explosif que celui de Shunrei était doux et aussi venimeux qu'elle était petite. Métis américano-chinoise, la jeune femme menait la maison du chevalier d'or à la baguette. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Dokho d'adorer le petit bout de femme qui lui était tombé dessus, au sens propre. Grande sœur d'un des gamins qu'il avait eut à former, elle était venu récupérer son petit frère par la peau des fesses dès qu'elle avait eut dix huit ans et que l'orphelinat l'avait chassé. Elle n'était plus jamais repartie.

Depuis, elle servait de grande sœur aux élèves de la balance et du dragon qui avait construit sa maison et celle de son épouse près de celle de leur vieux maitre. Elle avait même été jusqu'à obtenir l'électricité de la province ! Pour l'eau courante, elle ne désespérait pas de parvenir à l'avoir un jour malgré les contingences techniques redoutables qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il n'y avait guère qu'entre les bras de son compagnon que la jeune femme s'adoucissait vraiment.

Le sourire de Dokho se fit tendre.

"- Pas avec les gamins a la maison."

Lee-Anne comme Shunrei n'auraient pas imaginées laisser leurs maisons aux mains de quatre adolescents mal dégrossit. Trop dangereux.  
Sans compter que l'une comme l'autre n'avait strictement rien à faire d'Athéna et des collègues de leurs chéris.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le temple de la Balance pour monter au Palais du Pope.  
En chemin, ils furent rejoints par d'autres chevaliers et Gardes.

Tout le monde mettait la main a la pate pour descendre les plats chargés de victuailles jusqu'à la plage ou allait avoir lieu le pique nique.

Avant longtemps et avec l'aide de Shaka et Mu, les deux chevaliers organisèrent une chaine jusqu'à la plage.  
C'était plus cohérent et pratique.  
Et puis, entre tous les gardes, les apprentis et les chevaliers, ils étaient bien assez….

Ne manquait plus que la déesse et quatre bronzes….

"- Salut !"

Trois bronzes….

"- Bonjour Hyoga." Salua Shiryu.

Le blond avait bien bronzé depuis la dernière fois où les deux hommes s'était vu.

"- Ou est ce que tu étais ? Tu ressembles à un pain trop cuit."

"- Darfour…"

"- Ho….."

Les massacres continuaient là-bas.

Hyoga prit sa place dans la chaine, a coté de son vieil ami.

L'argent près duquel il s'installa s'écarta un peu avec le sourire avant de lui passer une caisse de vin rosé que le Cygne transmit à Shiryu.

"- Quelles sont les nouvelles du Sanctuaire ? Je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis au moins deux ans."

Dokho répondit pour son élève.

"- Athéna est maman une fois de plus, Sheena et Marine aussi mais elles ont décidées d'arrêter là au grands désespoir d'Aldé et Aiolia. Elles ont décidé que cinq gamins en dix ans, ca suffisait pour l'instant. DM a prit sa retraite, Shun sera bientôt pope et…"

"- Shun ? Pope ?"

Shiryu foudroya son professeur du regard. Le sujet était encore sensible avec le Cygne.

"- Oui, enfin…C'est ce qui se dit. Il serait en stage quelque part au Japon pour apprendre à diriger efficacement parait-il. Après…

"- Shion ne t'as rien dit ?"

"- Ce n'est pas parce que Shion et moi avons gardés les cochon ensemble qu'il m'informe de la taille de ses capotes !" Protesta la Balance.

Il en avait marre à la fin ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient les plus vieux amis du monde qu'ils ne se faisaient pas des cachotteries. En plus, Dokho devait bien reconnaitre qu'il se fichait un peu de la direction du Sanctuaire du moment que tout se passait bien. Shun, Ayoros, Saga ou une tarte au fraise, du moment que ca roulait, il n'allait pas en faire une pendule a treize coups !

Jabu pouffa en entendant le commentaire du chevalier de la Balance.  
Petit à petit, avec les derniers plats, tout le monde descendait vers la place.

"- Bonjour Chevaliers."

Shiryu salua la Licorne.

Le bronze avait bien changé en quelques années. Comme les autres, il était devenu un adulte, mais c'était autre chose. Il n'avait pas seulement changé. Comme Geki, Ichi, Ban et Nachi, il avait évolué.

Il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de discuter avec le chevalier de bronze. Ils avaient été tellement prit par les guerres qu'ils avaient traversés puis par leur plaisir de profiter enfin de la vie que le Dragon ne se souvenait pas avoir eut une vraie conversation avec son collègue depuis la maternelle et leur envois vers leurs maitres.

"- Hé ! Salut tout le monde !"

La main dans celle de Camus, Milo salua les trois chevaliers.

"- Milo, Camus…"

"- Salut les amoureux !" Salua Dokho.

Les deux hommes ne s'offusquèrent pas. Sur leurs talons, Shion et Shura suivaient, également main dans la main.

"- Athéna vient d'appeler, le temps qu'on descende et elle sera là"

Le groupe toujours croissant de combattants de la déesse reprit sa marche vers le bas du Sanctuaire.

Avant longtemps, les nouveaux venus tout justes arrivés de leurs lieux d'entrainements saluaient les copains, donnaient de grandes claques dans le dos aux amis et échangeaient les derniers cancans sur la vie du Sanctuaire. Ils étaient un petit village se regroupant pour leur fête nationale un peu.

"- Bonjour Chevaliers !" Salua Athéna, Jason dans les bras lorsque le troupeau atteignit enfin le bas du Sanctuaire.

Immédiatement, les chevaliers d'or d'abord, puis tous les autres guerriers de la déesse vinrent s'incliner devant la jeune femme pour la saluer.

Shun en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'à Shaka et passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Hyoga détourna les yeux, les mâchoires serrées.

Jabu lui tapota sur l'épaule.

"- Ne soit pas si triste de l'avoir perdu, chevalier du Cygne. Shun a changé depuis qu'il est au Sanctuaire. Je ne crois pas que tu serais heureux avec lui. Il donne du fil à retorde même a Shaka."

Hyoga haussa un sourcil.

Qu'est ce que Jabu entendait par là ? Et depuis quand avait-il une telle prestance et une telle assurance ?

Camus se glissa derrière son ancien élève.

"- Tu devrais écouter Jabu, Hyoga. Shun n'a jamais été fait pour toi. Et pire que tout, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour supporter quelqu'un comme Shun." Murmura l'ancien Verseau sans méchanceté aucune.

Shun était bien trop…intense… pour qu'une relation entre les deux bronze ait une chance de fonctionner. S'ils étaient restés ensemble, l'un des deux aurait finit écrasé par la relation et après avoir apprit à connaitre Shun, Camus savait que ce ne serait pas le jeune bronze qui en aurait souffert.

Le Cygne préféra s'éloigner un peu, les épaules raides.

Jabu soupira en secouant la tête.  
Milo mit une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. S'il ne veut rien comprendre, tu ne peux pas le forcer."

"- Ca m'attriste juste qu'il perde ainsi du temps au lieu de passer à autre chose."

Milo passa un bras autour des épaules de son Camus et l'autre autour des épaules de la Licorne. Il avait une grande affection pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait un peu comme un petit frère.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus à la vie après le gâchis contre Hadès, c'était les quelques bronzes et argents encore en vie qui s'étaient occupés des résurrectionnistes.

Très vite, ils s'étaient organisés pour s'occuper plus facilement des chevaliers revenus.

Jabu s'était occupé principalement du couple Verseau/Scorpion. Avec le temps et leur retour en forme, c'était eux qui s'étaient occupés du jeune bronze, comme Aphro et DeathMask avaient prit en charge Ichi, les frères matou et cheval piquant le chevalier Geki….

Contrairement aux cinq bronzes qui avaient sauvés Athéna, ces cinq là avaient été broyés par le tournoi galactique.  
A un moment où leur pouvoir était en plein essor, où certes ils auraient du se battre pour se renforcer et développer leurs cosmos, ils avaient été écrasés par leur combat contre leurs confrères. Ils n'avaient pas eut leurs maitres vers qui se tourner et leurs faire part de leurs doutes ou de leurs difficultés. L'état d'esprit entrait dans une large part pour la puissance et son développement. Rabaissés en permanence sans même que cela soit conscient pendant toute la durée des multiples guerres qu'ils avaient subit, brimés et empêchés d'exprimer leur potentiel, leur cosmos s'étaient machinalement recroquevillés et en partie éteint.

Il avait fallut tout le soutient et l'aide des chevaliers qui les avaient reprit en charge pour leur faire remonter la tête hors de l'eau.  
Ca avait été une thérapie à double gagnant.

Les ors aussi s'étaient sentit trahis et abandonnés par leur déesse lorsqu'elle leur avait préféré cinq bronzes.

Aider ces jeunes gens meurtris leur avait également permis de se remettre d'aplomb et de retrouver leur assurance et leur puissance. A entrainer les bronzes et les argents maltraités par Saori, Seiya et les autres, ils avaient retrouvés l'orgueil qui était l'apanage de leur fonction. C'était également ce qui expliquait la quantité d'apprentis qui hantaient les murs du Sanctuaire. La plupart des ors s'étaient découvert un gout certain pour la pédagogie.  
Même une partie des bronzes y avaient prit gout.  
Jabu aidait dès qu'il le pouvait Milo avec ses élèves. Les deux hommes avaient battit une relation affectueuse et fraternelle qui s'était élargie à Camus.

Alors que Milo préférait s'occuper des adolescents, Jabu, comme Camus, se sentait plus proche des petits. La Licorne aidait ainsi de loin en loin l'ancien Verseau avec ses classes. Tant et si bien qu'il avait finit par apprendre les langues d'à peu près tous les petits qui arrivaient au Sanctuaire. Shion l'utilisait parfois ainsi qu'Ichi pour traduire des courriers qui arrivaient dont il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper.

Il leur avait fallut du temps après des débuts problématiques, mais à présent, les cinq bronzes vaincus par le tournois se sentaient vraiment a leur place avec leur armure, au milieu de leurs frères.

Bien sur, aucun d'eux n'en parleraient jamais a leurs nouveaux maitres qui étaient devenus leurs amis, mais les faits étaient là.

Jamais plus il n'y aurait de tournois comme ceux qu'ils avaient subit. Des entrainements fraternels mais virils, oui. Il y en avait même tous les six mois. Mais rien d'aussi destructeur…Et surtout plus jamais de jeunes chevaliers ne seraient laissés dans la nature sans quelqu'un pour les superviser et les écouter.

De ça, Shion s'était assuré.

La troupe élargie arriva enfin à la plage.

Montée sur les épaules de son tonton Shura, Thémis battit des mains.  
Elle n'avait que peu l'occasion d'aller à la plage.

"- Dis maman, je pourrais aller me baigner ?"

Athéna hésita.  
C'était dangereux et…

Shion montra une partie de la plage, à l'ombre et close par des barrières qui s'enfonçaient légèrement jusqu'à l'eau.

"- On a tout prévus pour les enfants." Expliqua le pope pendant qu'Aldébaran, Aiolia et plusieurs autres parents couvraient leurs gamins de crème solaire, leur mettait un chapeau puis les lâchaient dans l'espace prévu pour eux.  
De petites tentes avaient même été montées pour que les petits puissent s'y installer pour une sieste.  
Des tentes identiques mais beaucoup plus grandes recouvraient toutes les tables avec les victuailles et une partie des matelas de plages, de canapés et de coussins jetés sur le sable.

Enfin, un grand feu avait été préparé. Il serait allumé a la tombée de la nuit pour la diner qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de faire tous ensemble.

La journée promettait d'être longue et agréable…

Thémis rejoignit donc tous ses cousins et cousines. Très vite, la petite fille se mit à jouer avec les autres petites filles.  
Trop petit pour prendre part aux jeux, Athéna confia Jason à Marine qui gardait déjà les dernières de Sheena et June. Le chevalier de l'Aigle était trop proche de son terme pour s'amuser à courir partout, à son grand désespoir d'ailleurs.

Très vite, les premières bouteilles furent débouchonnées et les premiers plats servis. De petits groupes se formaient, se modifiaient, s'agrégeaient…Tous les chevaliers, gardes et apprentis avaient tellement de choses à se raconter, tellement de cancans sur lesquels persifler et tant d'années à rattraper… C'était la première fois en plusieurs siècles que tous les serviteurs d'Athéna sans exception se retrouvaient tous ensembles.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, tout le monde s'installa autour du grand feu.  
Dans le plus grand silence, ils le regardèrent bruler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que braises avant que les conversations ne reprennent doucement.

Mu choisit ce moment pour annoncer sa retraite.

Il laissait l'armure d'or du Bélier à Kiki mais restait réparateur en chef de la petite équipe de chevaliers qu'il avait formé pour ca. Il s'installerait avec Kannon au troisième. Saga en profita pour abandonner sa propre armure à son jumeau. Ayoros ne lui avait jamais demandé, mais le gémeau savait de longue date que rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir au Sagittaire que de l'avoir chez lui pour de bon.

Leur propre relation avait été délicate à se mettre en place. Pendant longtemps, les deux hommes avaient marchés sur des œufs. Saga s'en voulait tellement…Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'Ayoros lui avait pardonné sans la moindre hésitation de l'avoir fait tuer. Ce n'était qu'après une longue peignée qui avait durée plusieurs heures pendant laquelle le Sagittaire avait consciencieusement démolit le portait du Gémeaux que la situation s'était normalisée… Enfin….

Devant un Saga à peine conscient, aux os brisés et couverts de Sang, Ayoros s'était agenouillé pour se mettre à sa hauteur, lui avait chastement embrassé les lèvres et lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien de lui.

Le gémeau en avait pleuré.  
Lorsqu'il avait fait mettre à mort le Sagittaire, ils entamaient une timide relation amoureuse. Sans le moindre regard en arrière, Ayoros lui avait proposé de reprendre où ils s'en étaient arrêté, juste comme ca, balayant de la main tout ce qui avait pu encore les séparer.

Timide comme un chaton devant la mer, Saga avait accepté.

Finalement, les deux hommes avaient réussit à construire une relation solide. Saga restait bien un peu soumit au Sagittaire, mais Ayoros n'en avait jamais profité, bien au contraire. Il avait toujours encouragé le Gémeau à reprendre un peu de poil de la bête. Ca avait fonctionné en partie.

Niché dans les bras de son compagnon, l'ainé des gémeaux souhaita bonne chance à son jumeau qui le foudroyait du regard. Kannon avait hâte que l'un de leurs élèves soit accepté par l'armure d'or. Lui aussi prendrait sa retraite avec plaisir.

"- Plus personne pour prendre sa retraite ?" Finit par demande Shion, amusé.

Personne ne prit la parole avant que Thémis ne se rappelle au bon souvenir de sa mère.  
Ca allait être l'heure de se coucher et elle voulait une histoire;  
Très vite, les autres enfants et les plus jeunes des apprentis prirent d'assaut les genoux de leurs parents ou de leurs maitres et en réclamèrent aussi.

Shion hésita.

"- Et bien…Quelqu'un a quelque chose à raconter ?"

Jabu leva la main.

"- J'ai souvent entendu parler de la guerre contre Chronos mais personne n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qui s'est passé." Tenta Jabu.

Un énorme malaise balaya les ors pendant que les plus vieux des Argents et des Bronzes ne se mettent à pouffer.  
Athéna se tourna vers Shion qui haussa les épaules.

Il était déjà mort à cette époque et Saga n'avait pas tenu les archives de façon formidable, loin de là.

Intéressée elle aussi, Athéna se joignit a la masse des chevaliers qui voulaient savoir.  
Enfin, se fut Camus qui prit la parole pour raconter.

Il était le meilleur conteur du groupe avec DeathMask à la différence qu'il occultait en général les détails salissant. Le cancer à l'inverse ne manquait jamais de détailler le métrage de boyaux arrachés et les gallons de sang rependus. Comme ils avaient des enfants en bas âge avec eux, DeathMask lui laissa le soin de raconter de bonne grâce.

"- Et bien…..Tout a commencé avec l'arrivée d'un Titan au Sanctuaire…" Commença Camus.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de raconter, tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir. Le verseau savait ménager ses effets et donner vie a son récit. Tant et si bien qu'il n'y eut que Jabu, habitué de longue date a ses capacités oratoire pour relever LE détail qui le chiffonnait.

"- Excuse moi Camus mais…. Il y a quelque chose…."

Immédiatement, les chevaliers d'or lui firent silencieusement signe de ne pas l'ouvrir. De ne surtout pas poser la question et….

"- Je ne comprends pas. Sans remettre en cause les capacités de Shun, Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga, d'après ton récit, vous avez tous démolis des dieux presque d'un claquement de doigts…" Commença la Licorne.

Trop tard….

"- A moins que tu n'ais exagéré enormément la situation mais j'en doute."

De l'autre coté du feu, Ayoros souriait de toutes ces dents a son petit frère, extrêmement fier de lui, tout en cajolant un Saga déprimée qui n'en finissait plus de battre sa coulpe.

"- COMMENT avez-vous fait pour vous faire démolir et tuer par de simples chevaliers de bronzes ?"

Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu grommelèrent un peu. Ils n'étaient QUE des bronzes mais quand même flute.

Ikki et Shun se contentèrent de glousser. Eux savaient… Shaka avait raconté à Shun qui avait avoué au Phénix.

Extrêmement intéressée aussi Athéna appuya la question de la Licorne.

Les joues roses, extraordinairement mal à l'aise, le très digne Camus baissa un peu le nez.

"- Et bien…"

Aucun des chevaliers d'or n'en menaient plus large que lui sous la honte.

"- Comment dire…Personne ne s'attendait a ce que de simple bronzes arrivent à éliminer des Argents déjà…Nous n'avions pas compté avec la disparition du soutient d'Athéna…"

Peut être que sa suffirait comme explication.

"- Il ne peut y avoir que ca." Insista Jabu.

Et merde tient ! Milo et lui l'avaient trop bien formé.

"- C'est-à-dire que…..Nous étions tous tellement persuadés que les argents feraient le ménage que….heu….Nous avions demandé à prendre notre week-end…Tous et…."

"- Et ?" Insista Athéna.

Elle sentait déjà que la réponse ne serait pas à son gout.

"- Et…Ben…Saga nous a prêté le Harem et….."

Shion se raidit un peu. SON Harem quoi !! Bon, il ne l'utilisait plus depuis longtemps mais quand même.

"- Et….On a trouvé l'escalier de la cave."

"- MON PINARD !! Alors c'est vous !!" S'indigna Shion.

Il avait mit des décennies à se faire une bonne cave.

"- Et enfin… On a beaucoup bu et…on s'est bien détendue avec ces demoiselles et les jeunes qui composaient le Harem et…."

"- Et ??" Insista encore Athéna, le regard très froid soudain

"- Et…Ben…disons que dans l'un des repas…visiblement…y a eut un truc de pas frais et….certains champignons de l'omelette étaient pas des plus consommable et…"

"- Ha parce qu'il y a pire que d'apprendre que mes chevaliers d'or se sont fait démontés à cause d'une gastro, d'une gueule de bois et de champis qui font rire ? " Soupira Athéna, atterrée.

"- Ben…une des filles ou des garçons devaient pas avoir une hygiène remarquable et à l'époque, les capotes….."

Athéna fixa longuement chacun de ses chevaliers d'or.  
Les jeunes gens donnaient l'impression qu'ils se seraient enterrés dans le sable avec un enthousiasme touchant.

Autour d'eux, les gardes aussi bien que les autres chevaliers se retenaient bravement de se rouler sur le sol d'hilarité.

Shion se tourna vers Mu.

"- Même toi ?"

Mu rougit plus encore avant de se cacher derrière Kannon.

Athéna eut un énorme soupir désespéré.

"- J'ai survécu à une flèche dans le cœur parce que mes Chevaliers d'or étaient bourrés, avaient une gastro, voyaient des trucs et avaient une chaude-pisse… Ha c'est d'une dignité, je vous jure !"

Comme quoi, parfois, la survie de l'humanité ne tenait pas à la force de ses gardiens mais à leurs activités extra-vernaculaires.

Finalement, la Déesse eut la grâce d'en rire à pleine gorge.

Les farces cosmiques étaient parfois les meilleures….

Thémis quitta les genoux de sa mère.

La petite fille ne comprenait pas l'hilarité d'Athéna.

Tout ce qu'elle comprenait du haut de ses cinq ans, c'était que ses tontons dorés avait comme toujours contribués a la survive de sa maman.

Quand elle serait plus grande, peut-être demanderait-elle des explications. Pour l'instant, c'était bien plus rigolo d'aller jouer avec ses cousines et ses cousins.

Puisque leurs parents n'avaient pas l'air décidés à les mettre au lit…

Fin

(1) fécondation in vitro et transfert embryonnaire

(2) tout fan des Experts Las Vegas reconnaitra


End file.
